


Alleviating Boredom

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fandaniel (Final Fantasy XIV) being kind of weird, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Asahi sas Brutus, Onesided Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Onesided Fandaniel/Zenos yae Galvus, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Fandaniel likes looking at Zenos.
Relationships: Fandaniel/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange 2020





	Alleviating Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandorara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/gifts).



Whenever Zenos isn't looking at him, and Zenos is rarely looking at him, Fandaniel finds his gaze wandering over his body. 

It's not entirely _he_ who does it, he knows that much. Asahi's body has had a curiously strong effect on his mind ever since he dug it up from its shallow grave and repaired all the decayed parts enough to pretend to be him. It's downright amusing that the affection Asahi held towards Zenos is strong enough to sway Fandaniel from beyond death itself, but—so he figures—why not go along with it a little? He's never had much interest in those things, but if it serves to pass the time a little, why not? 

And so he looks. 

The graceful arc of Zenos' neck is partly obscured by the golden hair cascading down his shoulders, pooling onto the throne's armrest like a waterfall into a spring. He does not sit with decorum; leaning sideways, propping his head up on his hand and turning Ame-no-habakiri over in his hands, gazing at it with empty blue eyes. 

The spectre of Asahi within him sees how much space that leaves on the throne and wishes so desperately to settle down next to him—to be given that honour if he deserves it, and if not to at least be permitted to crouch at Zenos' feet. 

Not that Zenos would ever allow anyone but his precious _friend_ to do such a thing. 

Jealousy spikes within Fandaniel, courtesy of the dead man known as Asahi. _That_ is a bit annoying, actually. He has no need to be jealous of the Warrior of Light; after all, is it not he who gets to gaze at Zenos now? How fortunate he is, indeed…

Zenos stirs, discarding his sword. It clatters to the ground as he turns his head and glances at Fandaniel. “Have you naught better to do than stare?“

Oh, his voice. It's raspier than Fandaniel—or Asahi—remembers. Asahi's spectre within him delights at the sound; Fandaniel only adds to it by imagining the events that led to his voice being like that. Taking his own life in his moment of fulfillment… what a sight it must have been.

And what a sight he is now, with the first spark of annoyance barely visible in his eyes! For all Zenos barely speaks to him, he does not like being kept waiting when he asks a question. Asahi within him urges him to answer, to obey, and to apologise for bothering him. Fandaniel, though?

Fandaniel finds himself ever so curious how far he can push Zenos. 

“ _Do_ forgive me,“ he says as he prances over to the throne. “I was merely stricken with your—“

“Cease the prattle.“ Zenos looks away again, this time choosing to aim his gaze at nothing in particular in the direction of the far wall of the throne room. It gives Fandaniel a prime view of the side of his face—the curvature of his jaw, the aquiline shape of the nose… almost despite himself, he extends a hand, as if to run a finger across them.

Zenos doesn't _move_ , and yet somehow the air in the room takes on an almost electric quality; a tension akin to that of a predator ready to pounce upon its prey. The prey named Fandaniel, if he goes just a little further. Without a doubt he would lose the finger that first touches Zenos' skin…

A few moments or an eternity later, Fandaniel drops his hand. 

Not yet. Not yet. The yearning intensifies by the day, but he still has enough of a grasp on it to stay safe, or as much as one can be in the vicinity of Zenos. But then, where is the interest in being completely safe? That would just be boring. 

Thankfully, the danger has not yet passed. Zenos is irritated with his presence, and when Zenos is irritated, bad things tend to happen. Fandaniel can just about picture it, being held at swordpoint by him, the tip pricking his skin, blood trickling down from the wound… 

Does this come from Fandaniel or Asahi, or is it an unconscious attempt of emulating Zenos? He doesn't know, but does it matter, really? 

“You want something,“ Zenos finally said, still not looking at Fandaniel. The portion of his mind taken over by Asahi feels decidedly dejected by being ignored in such a manner; he wants Zenos to gaze at him as well… “Use your tongue, lest I decide to remove it from you.“ 

The spectre of Asahi all but pounces on the wording. Fantasies of sitting before Zenos and _using his tongue_ and then some spring into his mind. In his reverie, he chokes on Zenos' member as Zenos grabs ahold of his hair and pushes him down on his loins… 

“I merely find myself entranced by your beauty,“ Fandaniel belatedly finishes his sentence. “That is all.“ 

He does not miss the way Zenos' lips curl in contempt. 'Tis almost imperceptible; a less observant person would not have seen it at all. Fandaniel does, however, and finds it at once dispiriting and exhilarating. 

“If you have time to think about such trifles, go and further our plans.“ 

There is little to do at this point in time but wait, and Zenos knows it; however, that fact does not detract from the finality in his voice. He very much wants Fandaniel out of his sight.

Oh, how tempting it is to stay. Push Zenos just a little bit further and see what he does. But once again: not yet. There are still things left to do, and dying to Zenos' hand here would ruin his efforts. 

And so he retreats with a bow that does nothing to quell Zenos' annoyance, leaving him alone in the dark throne room, just as he has every other time he's visited Zenos. The door falls shut behind him, the sound coinciding with his fantasy self gagging after a particularly harsh push from fantasy Zenos.

Asahi's body is responding to the thoughts, like putty in the hand of an artist. The breeches he wears under his robe are starting to feel increasingly tight. And since he has nothing better to do right now, why not while away the time a little?

He skips over to his room—which is really just a random room he has designated as 'his', there's hardly anyone left using these so he might as well—and drops down on the sofa while pulling his robe aside and breeches down. He leaves the door open; why not, there is nobody to observe him, and even if there is, what does he care?

He wraps a hand around himself as he reclines, closing his eyes. 

Here's Asahi's reward for graciously donating his body to the cause—not his heart's desire, granted, but it's the best they'll ever get. 

What a _shame_ Asahi will never get to experience it as himself.


End file.
